euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Seryio/The Sun's Crescent Lore Blog
Self-explanatory, really. This is where you go to get some info on Asra and The Sun's Crescent. =Races= There a multiple races from which you can play in The Suns's Crescent, 6 in total, with 5 being council races, they are; Riverfolk Riverfolk are natives to Zolas, a country with a gigantic lake named Af,roel (Place of Birth) in the centre of it; unlike any other in the world. The centre of the lake is coloured magenta, with surrounding water being purple and the outskirts of the lake being blue. Why the water’s colour is different is beyond all but the Riverfolk, who believe it to be a blessing from their patron goddess; Ir,doneal. It’s also noted that the purple water is somewhat poisonous to other races, while magenta water is extremely toxic. Riverfolk are not affected by this. Riverfolk class water by its type and colour, since being born in different waters affects their magical capabilities. Fler,sa water is the fairly standard water found throughout Asra, which includes rivers, lakes, oceans, and ponds. Te,zalo water is water found in only two places; Af,roel and underwater lakes near Zolas. Megial,gesa water can only be found in the middle of Af,roel. The Hierarchy is also structured around this; *Fler,sa Riverfolk are often commoners, the working class, and the frontline soldiers. It is rare for Fler,sa to ever advance out of these roles. *Te,zalo are the nobles, commanders, and magical backbone of the Riverfolk. Though being of higher rank than Fler,sa, Te,zalo rarely ever get to interact with those of Megial,gesa heritage. *Megial,gesa Riverfolk are the highest ranking Riverfolk in Zolas. They are often the healers, priests, generals, and rulers. Megial,gesa Riverfolk can also be found in the army as the elite mages. Riverfolk history is not well recorded, so much about their past is an enigma. What’s mostly known is that Riverfolk had ancestors from the deep sea that fled to the land in an event only known as Exedai, which happened over 4000 years ago. It is said that once the Riverfolk made it to the land their goddess, Ir,doneal, gifted them Af,roel. A safe haven for them to be able to continue their species. It is said that Af,roel used to be entirely magenta, meaning that all Riverfolk were Megial,gesa at one point. Riverfolk religion is the same as its history: not well recorded. What is known is that they worship Ir,doneal, the one and only goddess that they believe in. It also known that the Riverfolk believe in a cycle of power. They believe that every 2000 years Ir,doneal loses her power completely, only to be reborn as the last Megial,gesa. The Riverfolk use Af,roel as a measurement for Ir,doneals cycle. When the lake turns completely blue, She shall be reborn and turn the whole lake to its magenta hue, ushering the Riverfolk in a new era of power. The cycle is well recorded in other countries, as they have all lost territory to the Riverfolk when the cycle was renewed (Apart from Katha, who are too far away to have ever been effected by the cycle). It is especially well known throughout Qeslya, which has lost large amounts of land to Zolas in the previous 4 millennia. Qeslya became life-long allies with Zolas in order to keep what they have left. This has proven to be economically and culturally beneficial for both peoples. Rivefolk cannot eat red meat, as it poisons their body. Consuming poultry and fish is fine, except that eating fish is considered taboo in Riverfolk societies. Qeslians Qeslians are natives to Qeslya, though whether they are truly native is a debate between other races. What they are depends on what region of Qeslya you’re visiting. The Eastern Council grounds are the lush heartlands of Qeslya, and are home to avian-like people, humanoids with feathers instead of body hair, their feathers are not very colourful. They have adapted to the forests and hills of East Qeslya rather adeptly. The Western Council grounds used to be identical to the Eastern grounds, but events that transpired millennia ago transformed it into an almost barren desert with many cities lying in ruin. The people of the West are a colourful bunch, and take on features of both their Avian kin and Erga neighbours. Their feathers are a large variety of colours and sizes, but aren’t as widespread on their body as the Eastern Avians are. What they inherit from the Erga are their height and slightly pointed ears. Living in the desert has made the exposed skin of the West darker than anywhere else in Asra. In Fedrile’s Despair, you can find human-like beings. Though they are not classed as human, considering their features show only a few similarities. Fedrilian Qeslians, as they call themselves, do appear human in most respects, apart from the molten lava that covers a good portion of their skin. It is believed this was a result of Fredrile’s Rage his creation of the First Hate. Qeslya has the longest recorded history out of all the council races, with history stretching even further back than the Exedai. Much of it isn’t interesting; the Qeslians have had a rather peaceful past. The only huge events to have affected Qeslya were two key points known as Fedrile’s Rage and the Qesan-River Soul Pack. Fedrile’s Rage is vaguely recorded in Eastern and Western Council Qeslya, but recorded in great detail in Fedrile’s Despair. Qeslya used to be a thriving land of nature and beauty, and the people vastly different. Two gods ruled in harmony; Loeka and Fedrile. Loeka was the embodiment of creation and inner-beauty. Fedrile was the god of death and the cycle. Both of these deities worked in unison. Loeka would create finite life and let it roam free in Qeslya. Fedrile set the mortal cycle for Loeka’s creations and claimed their souls when their time was up. Often he would return the souls to Loeka for reuse, but some he kept to himself. These were the souls of the apathetic, the greedy, and the evil. However, Loeka and Fedrile had a dispute when the creations of a foreign goddess began to cause trouble. They took lands of Qeslya and ended the cycles of Loeka’s creations far earlier than intended. This made Fedrile angry, he wanted revenge. He did what was considered impossible, and created his own people, aptly named the First Hate. This, of course, upset Loeka. For the only souls Fedrile had access to were the ones he kept, and those were not the favourable ones. An argument ensued and eventually Fedrile’s anger boiled over. The 7 dormant volcanoes in Qeslya’s west erupted all at once, covering a great portion of - in ash and darkness. It took 826 years for the lands outside of Qeslya to heal, but the west of Qeslya remained forever scarred. Loeka, in grief and disbelief, refused to create anything in that portion of Qeslya, and retreated to the Eastern Council grounds. Fedrile, in despair, created the 5 volcanic guardians using what souls he had left; giant dragons with the ability to melt the very earth itself. He keeps these dragons in check until Qeslya is seriously threatened by an outside influence. Only Loeka can repair the lands to what they once were. The Qesan-River Soul Pack was a lifelong alliance formed between the Qeslian and the Riverfolk. It was made after the first Zolasan Invasion of Qeslya, where Qeslya lost a great portion of its land, but before the events of Fedrile’s Anger. It is the only well recorded document in Zolas, a treaty for peace by utilising the varied resources of both lands to boost their economies and power. Together Zolas and Qeslya form the strongest military allegiance in the known world, rivaling that of Katha. It's a tradition in Qeslya for one parent to raise a child, having two parents is considered taboo. This is likely because of Loeka and Fedrile's fallout all those many years ago. Erga The Erga are the elves of Asra, and are considered to be the strongest healers on this side of the world. Their political seat of power is Swaorhiel, which they share with the Foney. Originally, the Erga came from Fielan, but had to abandon the province once it was taken over by the Kathans. The Erga, before their exodus, were proud people. When they fled to Swaorhiel, they were almost wiped out. They mistook the Foney for demons and attacked them on sight, which didn’t end well for the Erga refugees, who were disorganized at best. Eventually, after the Foney managed to set up a talk with the Erga, the two races came to an accord. The Erga set about their skills to improve the cities and what they looked like, while the Foney agreed to provide housing and protection. This layed the foundation of the Forge, a life-long pact that bonded the two races together as one. Officially in Swaorhiel the Erga are recognised as Foney, but in other council countries they are referred to as Erga, and as such must have their own council tower. When the Erga arrived, they also brought about their worship of Arlang. The Foney had no religious belief system, and were originally opposed to it but allowed the Erga to worship it. The Foney shortly converted and allowed a temple to be constructed, as the tenants of Arlang came close to what the Foney people believed in as a core. Arlang, the merciful, is the patron god of the Erga and the Foney. He is the peace bringer and the holy diviner. While never the strongest of the gods, he is never bested in battle, and true to his title, he never takes a life. Most of the followers are big on mercy, but not for the evil and corrupt. What the Erga were like on Fielan is a mystery lost to the ages. Foney The Foney are an orc-like race, though they aren't ugly. They used to be, but generations of crossbreeding with the Erga have dramatically changed their facial features. Now, the Foney look almost like Erga, but are still noticeably different. The Foney still have horns on their heads, and are predominantly taller than Erga and noticeably stronger. They are known as fearsome warriors, often named the Immortals. The Foney are adept with healing magic and swordsmanship, and often combine the two in a battle. For this reason, they are feared. The Foney didn’t start recording history until the Erga arrived, and never had a patron deity, so what they did before the Erga arrived is largely unknown. Urseti According to legend, the Urseti were once a very barbaric and uncivilized race of man. They knew no love for any creature, be it man, animal, or even each other. Many tales speculate on what caused them to become what they are today, but all stories end with them being changed into the very beast that they supposedly hated the most. In fact, The Urseti are a humanoid bear species. Their colors and attributes range heavily, from polar bear-esque to Panda-esque. The most common are the black bear and brown bear. The Males are usually bigger than the females with some males being as Tall as 8 foot while the average female is only 5 foot 8 inches tall. Still carrying that barbaric nature, many Urseti turn to banditry, mercenary life, and any general war bred lifestyle. This has led to their general exile amongst many peoples. Some major traits or rather skills of the Urseti include their arms and armor Smithing being considered top of the line, Urseti's Angst - a power which allows their physical strength to nearly triple and their pain tolerance to equal that as well - and their masterful natural ability to wield and bladed or blunt weapon. It is unknown if the Urseti follow a majority religion in Katha. Ferese The Ferese people are the humans of Asra. They are cunning, adaptive, and compassionate. When they are set with a task, they do what’s needed to complete it. The Ferese used to share the land with the Foney and Qeslians, but following the events of Fedrile’s Rage, the Ferese left for Swaorhiel. The Foney paid them no mind as the two races were not actively engaging each other in land wars. That remained largely unchanged even when the Erga arrived, and it wasn’t until 20 years ago did the Ferese rebel against the Erga and Foney. On the basis of unfit living conditions and discrimination, the Ferese left for an island off the shore of Swaorhiel, and claimed it as their own. They worship the patron deity, Silang, the bringer of justice. It is widely believed amongst the Ferese that Silang will deliver them from their injustices, and make the Ferese the strongest race in Asra. The Ferese contain vague recordings of their past, and details of when Silang became widely popular with them is largely unknown. It is safe to assume that they started believing in Silang when they rebelled. The Ferese currently hold an alliance with the Urseti, and a peace treaty with the Foney and Erga. They are classed as a council race, even after rebelling against 2 of the 5 council races. Jynxii In the mountain ranges of Katha lives the enigmatic white tiger people, the Jynxii. An old and proud race, the Jynxii has spent generations upon generations of honing their lifestyle to a perfect balance between inner peace and unforgivable rage in the heat of battle. Living peacefully in villages between the mountain tops, the Jynxii strives to better themselves in whatever endeavor they may pursue, something that has often lead to internal conflicts amongst the various clans of the race. Every tribe has their own clan leader and their own elite caste of warrior monks who has dedicated their lives to protect their own leader, people and village. Unlike many other races the Jynxii does not owe their piety to a pantheon or a single god or goddess, but instead resorts to ancestral worshiping, believing that the spirits of their deceased forefathers will protect them and grant them whatever strength they require at the moment. Though the Jynxii’s way of life may be peaceful, it is also filled with hardship. Honorary killings and ritual suicide are commonplace. If an enemy is mortally wounded in combat, it is the duty of his or her adversary to help them end their life to make sure that they die with their honor intact. And though women are allowed to join the ranks of the warrior monks, rules from ancient times require them to have permission directly from the clan leader. The Jynxii frequently practices the art of meditation and poetry, trying their best to become one with the nature and their surroundings, believing that only by making themselves a part of the world they will be triumphant over whatever obstacle that may cross their path. =Racial Abilities= All Races have an inborn power they may use on top of another power. Some are passive, others are sustained, the rest being active powers. Riverfolk All Riverfolk posses the ability to breath underwater. Riverfolk also can have 3 separate powers based on their rank; *Fler,sa's Humility: Sends out a burst of water that mends the wounds of allies. Can only be used one a day *Te,zalo's Bravery: Coats the Riverfolk in a shroud of water that protects them from physical attacks and absorbs magical attacks. Lasts for 1 minute, can only be used once a day. *Megial,gesa's Rage: Users of this power can cause a central explosion of Megial,gesa Water, damaging enemies hit by it and pushing them back. The water is poisonous to touch and can be redirected by the user. Can only be used once a day. Qeslians Each Qeslian has a unique power. Eastern Qeslians harbour the ability to float to the ground, effectively making fall damage null and void. They can also utilise 2 unique powers: *Loeka's Blessing: A sustained ability that requires energy to remain active. While this is active, beams of green light will shoot from the Qeslian in random directions. If it hits an enemy, they will suffer a light poison. If it hits an ally, they will instead be healed. This can only be used once a day, for up to 3 minutes maximum. *Loeka's Grief: A potent ability that summons an onslaught of ethereal feathers. Each feather is razor sharp and classes as magic. This ability can be channelled. Can only be used once a day, for up to 8 seconds. Western Qeslians passively resist fire and air/wind magic. (40% and 35% respectively) They can also utilise 3 unique powers: *Dance of Sorrows: A dance that expresses the Western Qeslians grief at being abandoned by both their gods. It will slow both enemy and ally, and apply a small hex that reduces all damage dealt by those affected. Can only be used once a day. *Inferno: Summons a tornado made of fire and wind. Lasts up to 40 seconds, but is affected by dispelling effects. Can only be used once a week. *Soul Power: An additional passive ability that boosts their resistance up to 50% and 45% respectively. Also grants them reduced fall damage. Fedrilian Qeslians passively resist fire by 100%, but suffer a penalty to water resistance (-40%). They also have 2 powers to choose from *Fedrile's Rage: Turns all fire magic into lava. This is a sustained ability that caps energy usable, up to 5 minutes. Can only be used once a day. *Fedrile's Protection: Users of this power boost all resistances by 40%. Any fire or lava damage they take will instead heal them. Lasts 30 seconds, can only be used once a day. Erga All Erga posses the passive ability that improves their healing done and received by 20%. Erga also have 2 unique powers: *Arlang's Mercy: A central explosion of green and gold energy that make anybody caught in it passive. This is classed as Light Magic, and appropriate resistance will reduce or negate the effect. Can only be used once a day. *Arlang's Spite: A powerful ability rarely found amongst the Erga, and is considered to be unholy and unnatural. Users of this power will be able to resurrect the dead within 25m to full life, will not work on bodies already past the first stage of decomposing. Can only be used once a month. Foney All Foney posses the ability to resist physical attacks by 30%. Foney also have 2 powers, of which are split between Purebloods and regular Foney. *Ancient Rage: Usable by Purebloods only. This ability will surge the Foney with immense power, throwing them into a frenzy. Every hit will hurt more, every cut will bleed harder, every bone broken aches with more intense pain. This also applies to the user, too. Lasts 30 seconds. Can only be used once a day. *Renewed Vigor: Regular Foney can use Renewed Vigor to completely restore their health and energy, while also granting them enhanced magical resistance to all types by 25% and health regeneration. Lasts 30 seconds. Can only be used every 2 days. Urseti All Urseti posses the ability to resist ice and water magic. (60% and 20% respectively) They also posses a unique ability called Urseti's Angst, which allows their physical strength to nearly triple and their pain tolerance to equal that as well. Ferese All Ferese posses the ability to resist all magic types and physical damage by 10%. They also have 2 unique powers to choose from. *Adaptability: Ferese who have this power can use it to adjust certain resistances against what type of attack they're up against. Adjusted resistance gain a bonus 30% to said resistance. This is a sustained power with no limit, but will cap their energy usage. This power has no cooldown. *Forgers of the New World: Ferese with this power will be able to summon an ethereal forge dragon (the dragons from Fedrile's Despair) to fight for them. This lasts up to 1 minute and is classed as Dark Magic, so resistances to that will make damage from the Dragon less effective. Can only be used once a week. Jynxii All Jynxi passively resist Ice Magic by 20% and Wind Magic by 60%. Jynxii can utilise their unique power, Awakening, which allows the Jynxii to awaken their Inner Focus, causing them to resist all damage by an extra 10% and increasing perception ten-fold, allowing them to be deadly proficient in battle. This effect lasts until the battle is over or until the Jynxii dies. It will only activate when they truly need it, up to twice a day. =Countries= There are 5 countries officially, with only 4 of them being council grounds. Fielan and Katha do not count as Council Countries. The island of Silang is considered to be independent from Swaorhiel, but the council only recognises it as a state instead of a country. Swaorhiel Swaorhiel is a coastal country of Asra, featuring a few offshore islands. It is considered the smallest of the 5 countries. Swaorhiel has a land border with Qeslya, and two ocean borders with Katha and Fielan. Swaorhiel’s climate is varied. The further inland you travel, the hotter and more arid it becomes. However, the shoreline of Swaorhiel is extremely lush and fertile, making it an excellent place to live. There are 4 total Islands in Swaorhiel, 2 of which belong to the Ferese. *The north-west island is Alerena Island. A small island only 1 city that lives off of the local orchid. *The north-east island is Kera Island, the second island. While the land is almost excessively fertile, nobody dares live or farm there. Except for the residents of Festra. The active volcano makes living on Kera Island a risk. *The south-east island is Arabiet Island, the smallest of the islands. It is unsuitable to live in, and as such has no cities or towns on it. The only noticeable place on Arabiet is Silang Outpost, which is a base of operations for the Ferese spies and scouts. *The south-west island is Silang Island, the current homeland for the Ferese. Silang Island was previously known as Yelas Island before the Ferese settled in. There are 5 official cities on Silang, with Argalang’s Camp being classed as a city only to the Ferese and the Urseti. Swaorhiel has 2 capital cities; one for the Erga and Foney, and one for the Ferese. Verrin Castle is the largest city in Asra, boasting more population in the city than all of Western Qeslya combined. It is nicknamed the city of gold, on account of the excessive amounts of gold plating on every building, as well as the colouration of the walls and streets. Silang Citadel is the capital of the Ferese, only recently established. It is not considered to be the most colourful city, seeing as most of it is made with Teasc, a metal that never cools. The Ferese have made no effort thus far to make their city presentable to the outside. Qeslya Qeslya is a region divided into 3 extremes. The east is lush grassland with hills. In the spring the east is considered the most beautiful place on earth as all sorts of flora and fauna flourish in great numbers, and many festivals are held there that a great many people attend, even the Urseti. The middle, known as the Council West, is a barren desert that relies on two oases to stay thriving. And the far west, known as Fredrile’s Despair, how life thrives there is beyond knowledge and understanding to most, even those who live there. *The East Council lands is the most prominent part of Qeslya, being the most inhabited and the seat of the 5 councils. The people here are warm and welcoming. There is no capital city here, the 5 councils replace that. *The West Council lands serve as a gateway between Swaorhiel and Qeslya. The capital of the West Council is Defa’Sdora’Fedrile, a typical desert city made with smoothed and engraved sandstone. The intricate details on the buildings is what make Defa’Sdora’Fedrile a hotspot for visitors, the heat certainly isn’t. Some even consider it the capital city of Qeslya itself, but the city denies these claims. The people of West Council are wary of strangers, but are still hospitable. There are events held in winter, when it is the coolest, celebrating the waters of the Oases and the relative mercy Loeka and Fedrile had on West Council. West Council was devastated after Fedrile’s Rage, and never recovered. *Fedrile’s Despair is the least visited place on Asra, only because it’s near impossible to get there conventionally. It is unknown what the people are like, as few rarely venture out of Fedrile’s Despair. A rumour spread rapidly around Asra that the people of Fedrile’s Despair are the ones keeping the volcanoes from erupting, so there’s a nation-wide respect for them. The capital city of Fedrile’s Despair, and the only standing city there, is Foralian Fes. Foralian Fes is built to withstand excess temperatures of up to 560℃ (1040℉). Zolas Zolas is the northern-most land of Asra. It comprises of lush, flat grassland with a huge lake in the centre, with the exceptions being the mountain ranges and the small desert. Af,roel, the name of the lake, is where the Riverfolk live. Every town on land does not have a majority Riverfolk population, apart from Zo,sac. The lake is comprised of three water types, Fler,sa, Te,zalo, and Megial,gesa. Fler'sa is the blue water, it is nothing special. Te,zalo is the purple water, rumoured to have magical properties beneficial only to the Riverfolk. Megial,gesa is the magenta water, which is highly toxic to all but the Riverfolk. Megial,gesa is also the name of the capital city, which sits on the city barge within the magenta water. Riverfolk themselves live in the underwater city beneath the barge, but visitors and other residents live on the trade surface. The only things to note of this country are the ruins of two forts, and the lighthouse. Katha Katha is a snowy region, and homeland to the Urseti and the Jynxii. There is not one place on Katha not covered in snow, the exceptions being the offshore islands close to Swaorhiel that originally did not belong to Katha. That doesn't stop flora and fauna from growing there, though. Katha is teeming with tundra wildlife and plants that can withstand the cold. Katha does not have a capital city, nor a majority religion, as far as the other races of Asra knows. It is mostly uncharted territory and any attempts to explore it have been met with aggression from the Urseti locals. Contact with the Jynxii have been unsuccessful as a result. It is rumoured that in Summer, the mountains of Katha's coastal regions come alive with flowers and grass, though it would not be visible from the ground, the constant mist blocking the view. Fielan Fielan is a huge jungle island, once belonging to the Erga before the Urseti invaded and took over. It is unknown if Fielan's capital still stands, or if Erga even still live there. Nobody has sailed to chart Fielan since the invasion, and considering all the failed attempts to map Katha, it's likely nobody will. =Key Terms= As you may have noticed already, I have spoken about certain terms that may not make sense out of context, so here's just a few words that you'll need to know Energy We all know what energy is, but in Asra, energy is their form of magicka. Nobody can pass out from using up all their energy, but they will become exhausted. The less energy you have, the less effective spells and powers will be unless stated otherwise. Energy will naturally regenerate over time, and all healing spells will regenerate energy on top of the health, unless the caster uses it on themselves. The Balance The Balance is the magic driving force in Asra. So long as the natural flow of magical energies is not disrupted, everything will be fine. If The Balance is disrupted, multitudes of problems will arise. Creatures will act under an entirely new personality, certain magical types gain power while others lose it, sensitivity to magical beings is greatly diminished or enhanced based on what way The Balance was disrupted. It's extremely difficult to upset The Balance, but cases have been recorded of it throughout the years. It mostly occurs when deities shift in power, and most often when it nears the end of the Riverfolk cycle. Some people have even woken up to suddenly being able to use magic types when they before could not, while others completely lost powers. Families with no magical lineage suddenly give birth to babies with a potent amount of Balance Sensitivity. Balance Sensitivity Balance Sensitivity is used to describe people capable of using magic. The more sensitive someone is to The Balance, the stronger their magic will be. =Maps= Zolas.jpg Swaorhiel.jpg Qeslya.jpg Category:Blog posts